


Aliit

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Rose might feel about the kids, at the end of the day, they're all her clan, and gods help anyone who hurts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliit

Rose is the first to burst through the doors.  “What the fuck happened?” she snarls, turning her burning gold gaze on the pilots that had carried Jag and Kebiin in.  

“It was just a routine exercise, the Imperials usually don’t bother with those - just a couple of potshots and leave us alone,” Kes says from where he’s slumped against the wall.  He’s one of the newer Rebellion members, and he and Luke are already fast friends, along with the Delta twins.  

“I tried to warn them,” Luke whispers, “It was too late.  I wasn’t fast enough.”  She doesn’t say anything, just lets Caliber pull Luke back into the pile of them sitting together on the floor as her gaze softens for a moment before flashing bright with renewed fury.  She stares at the closed door of the medbay and turns on her heel.

She stalks in minutes later wearing all black, down to the matte durasteel blade hanging off her belt.  “Don’t tell anyone I left,” she growls, in a voice that promises death, “And don’t fuckin’ follow me.  If I don’t come back, you get everybody and get your asses out of here, you hear me?”  The rest of them nod, and huddle together again, shoulder pressed to shoulder, worried looks the only conversation they share.

Hours pass, and Leia is in the command center, staring at the same readouts she’s been reading for twenty minutes, when  _ something _ in the Force catches her attention.  Rose walks in, dripping blood that isn’t her own, with gore smeared over her mouth, her lips twisted in a snarl.  She goes straight for Leia and they both pretend not to notice the way most of the others reach for their blasters; she drops a wrapped bundle onto Leia’s desk, fabric falling away to reveal a severed hand still clutching a data chip.  “He didn’t need it anymore,” she mutters, “Base won’t give us trouble anymore, either.  How are they doing?”

“They’ll be fine - they got lucky,” Leia says, her voice as steady as ever, “Thank you, Rose.”  

The clone just waves her off.  “Nobody fucks with my family,” she says gruffly, and heads out, leaving smears of blood in her wake.


End file.
